falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Okinawa Peace Accords
The Okinawa Peace Accords was a peace treaty signed between the Ryukyu Republic, the postwar Japanese State, and the Communist Party of Japan on on August 22nd, 2201 officially ending the Ryukyu War. The treaty was signed following the withdraw of all Communist forces from Okinawa after the failed communist offensive on the island during the war and retreat from the coasts. The treaty ended communist expansion into the Ryukyu Islands and preserved the independence of the regional republic. Historical Background When the Ryukyu War began on May 15th, 2201 with the naval forces of the Japanese Liberation Army attacking the Ryukyu Defense Forces during the Battle of Amami Ōshima, the Ryukyuans were caught by surprise and unprepared for an invasion. The Japanese Liberation Army captured the northmost Ryukyu Islands and made significant gains during the first half of the war and were soon nearing the island of Okinawa itself. Okinawa was the most important island of the Ryukyu Republic as it was where its capital, most of its industry, population, and military was stationed at and if it was captured, the republic would be forced to surrender and submit to the CPJ. The Japanese State intervened during the war and troops of the Japan Self-Defense Forces arrived to support the RDF and ultimately defeated the JLA and held the island during the climactic Okinawa Offensive. The JLA gained ground and at the height of the offensive occupied a third of the island before being halted at the Battle of Nago and repulsed by a strong Japanese-Ryukyuan counter-attack which forced them back to the coasts in Northern Okinawa. The JLA withdrew from Okinawa in the Battle of the Coasts, but not before sustaining heavy casualties and support for the war fading in communist controlled territories in Kyushu. Eventually the Central Committee of the Communist Party of Japan voted to agree to peace and agreed to a ceasefire proposed by the Japanese State and the Ryukyu Republic and signed it on August 22nd to end the war. Terms of the Treaty *Hostilieis between all combatants are to cease immediately. *Japanese Liberation Army soldiers are to withdraw from islands under their occupation. *The Communist Party of Japan will recognize the sovereignty of the Ryukyu Republic. *Islands under Communist occupation are to be handed back to the Ryukyu Republic. *The Communist Party of Japan is to pay reparations to the Ryukyu Republic for war-time damage. *Trade routes and seas around the Ryukyu Republic and Communist territories is to be demilitarized and opened for all parties to trade and traverse in both inside and outside of Japan. Impact and Effects The Okinawa Peace Accords helped solidify an end to the Ryukyu War and helped preserve the soveriegnty and independence of the Ryukyu Republic. The fear of being forced under communist rule and/or turned into a puppet state of the CPJ had dashed with the war's end and signing of the treaty with the date August 22nd being recognized as a national holiday in the Ryukyu Republic as Independence Day. The war was an ideological disaster for the CPJ as they failed to expand the communist revolution to the Ryukyu Islands and were now at odds with the postwar Japanese State, the latter of which was viewed as its primary enemy until 2256. The treaty itself was honored in the Japanese State as it was viewed as proof of the Japanese State's ability to showcase its strength without declaring an offensive war and showing the CPJ that they wouldn't accept communist expansion into the rest of Japan regardless of how remote its former territories may be. Both the Japanese State and CPJ remained at odds with each other until 2256 with the beginning of the Honshu War where both sides formed a temporary alliance to combat The Shogunate who threatened the existances of both factions. Category:History Category:Documents